


Hate

by PariTMG



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Shouyou is adorable, Kenma and hinata are bros, Kuroo is their dad, Self-Harm, Sibling AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariTMG/pseuds/PariTMG
Summary: Kenma unexpectedly percieves something on Hinata's arm. After he finds out whats wrong he comforts his little brother





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a rp i did but enjoy

Hinata and Kenma sat on the bed. Hinata was asleep with his arms around Kenma's waist. Kenma rubbed his little brothers head and he stirred in his sleep. Hinata moved his arm to Kenma's chest and nuzzled his head into his side. Kenma held his hand and rubbed it slightly. His 10 year old brother stirred again and his sleeve moved up on his arm. Kenma looked at his wrist slightly, seeing what looked like little red slits on his arm. Hinata continued to stir as if he had a bad dream so Kenma woke him up.

"Mm?" Hinata hummed. Kenma looked at him with worried eyes. "What is it Kenma?"

"Are you okay?" He asked. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, im fine."

"No you're not, dont lie to me." He rubbed his back. "Why did you purposely hurt yourself like this Sho-chan?"

"..."  Hinata put his head in his big brothers chest.

"Please tell me Sho-chan!" Kenma hugged him

"Hey look, look its Hinata!" An older boy said, talking to his group of friends. They shuffled over to where Hinata was and the boy put his arm on his shoulder.  "Hey Shrimpo," He said. "Whatcha doin?"

"T-texting my dad and my brother, why?" The little redhead looked up at the boy again.

"Which Dad?" He and his friends started laughing. "Youre a disgrace, little bastard, you know that? Everybody hates you for a reason." He put his hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"T-they do?" Hinata trembled as he hit the wall.

"Yes. What kind of freak has two dads? What the hell kind of person would take that as normal? We all hate you, Shrimp." Hinata trembled more by every word uttered. He pulled away and ran fast, he didnt dare look back or stop until he got to the bathroom where he then locked himself in a stall. He took out his pencil sharpener, which had already been smashed to pieces and slid the blade across his skin. Blood dotted up on his skin and started to flow after every slide of the blade.

"Th-they all hate me, huh?" He muttered frowning and letting his tears fall with a drip-drip sound onto the floor. He then heard a knock on the stall door.

"S-Shouyo are you alright?" A familiar voice asked.

"Y-Yamag-guchi?" Hinata asked, attempting to hold back his sobs.

"Come out here, Shouyo." Yamaguchi said. "Please." The door clicked as Hinata unlocked it. Yamaguchi's eyes widened. "S-shouyo?"

"P-please dont tell anyone!" Hinata begged. Yamaguchi nodded and dragged him to the sink. 

"What happened?" Yamaguchi asked, taking Hinata's jacket of and dabbing his cuts with a wet paper towel.

"These boys were talking to me. They told me I was a freak and that everyone hates me." Hinata said as his sobs quieted.

"Don't listen to them. This isnt good for you. Is this the first time?" Yamaguchi asked. Hinata shook his head. "Second?" Hinata nodded.

"Y-you dont think im a freak do you?" He asked, his brown eyes sparkled less than they usually did.

"Not at all!" Yamaguchi exclaimed. "I dont think youre weird, youre awesome Shouyo!" He rubbed Hinata's wet arm with a paper towel.

"So you dont hate me?" He asked, wincing.

"No." Yamaguchi told him. "Now, please never do this again." 

"O-okay." Hinata nodded and pulled his bookbag over with his uninjured arm. Yamaguchi gave Hinata his gakuran jacket back.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Sho-chan, please tell me whats wrong!" Hinata sighed.

"Everyone hates me." He said. Kenma hugged him tightly.

"I dont hate you, neither does dad or bokuto or yamaguchi..."

"Other than you guys, everyone does."

"How do you know that?"

"They told me."

"Dont listen to them! Theyre just mean and dont know how awesome of a person you are!" Kenma rubbed his back.

"T-thank you, Kenma." Hinata sniffled.

"Its nothing. Please dont hurt yourself." Kenma replied.

"I won't do it again." Hinata said. Kenma smiled and kissed his little brothers forehead.

"I love you, Sho-chan."

"Love you too." Hinata fell back into a peaceful sleep for the first time in months.


End file.
